


Christmas is Coming

by Glasschmetterling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glasschmetterling/pseuds/Glasschmetterling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihnachten ist nicht Harrys liebste Zeit im Jahr, aber vielleicht ändert sich das ja?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas is Coming

**Christmas is Coming**

  _Oh mommy dear on Christmas Day_

_Again I must complain_

_I wonder is it Santa Claus_

_Who makes mistakes again_

 „Schau, Mommy, schau! Es schneit!“ Das kleine Mädchen flitzte durch die spärlich fallenden Flocken, denen es nicht gelang, den kalten Boden von Londons Vororten zu bedecken, und versuchte, jede einzelne davon mit ihren behandschuhten Fingern einzufangen.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er mochte keinen Schnee, und schon gar keinen Schnee, der es schaffte, seine dünne Decke über Little Whinging auszubreiten, denn das bedeutete, dass Tante Petunia ihn um fünf Uhr morgens aus dem Bett in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe warf, damit er den Schnee vom Bürgersteig vor dem Haus fegte und danach Salz streute. „Was sollen denn die Nachbarn denken?“, zischte sie ihm dann immer zu, wenn er einen Flecken Schnee übersah, und nahm ihm den Besen aus der Hand, um selbst ein paar Schwünge zu machen und ihm zu zeigen, wie es denn richtig ging.

Nein, Harry mochte keinen Schnee, und er konnte sich auch an keine Zeit erinnern, nicht einmal als sehr kleiner Junge, wo er das nicht getan hatte, was wahrscheinlich an den zahllosen Schneebällen lag, die Dudley auf ihn geworfen hatte. Umso befremdlicher kam ihm nun dieses fremde Kind, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre jünger als er, vor, das außer seiner Mutter und der anderen Frau mit Kind, die neben ihr an der Sandkiste saß, alleine mit ihm auf dem Spielplatz saß. Die beiden Erwachsenen waren mit dem krähenden Kleinkind und ihrer Unterhaltung beschäftigt, und so landete das Mädchen, wohl auch, weil niemand sonst in der Nähe war, vor Harrys Schaukel und starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an, entschlossen, seine Begeisterung zu entdecken. „Ist das nicht toll? Ich hab noch nie Schnee gesehen, nur im Fernsehen!“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja.“

„Aber es ist Schnee! Schnee!“ Sie sagte das so, als ob es ein fast magischer Begriff wäre, und drehte sich im Kreis, das Gesicht zum Himmel gerichtet und die Arme weit ausgestreckt, so als ob sie jede einzelne Flocke umarmen wollte. Als sie wieder zum Stillstand kam, runzelte die Stirn, für einen Moment nachdenklich. „Wie kannst du Schnee nicht toll finden?“ Sie zog eine Schnute, ihre Begeisterung gedämpft, aber sie sah ihn noch immer mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Ist viel zu kalt.“ Mittlerweile hatte sich ein feiner, weißer Flaum auf dem Boden gebildet, nur nicht auf der schlammigen Pfütze unter der Schaukel, auf der Harry saß.

„Aber das spürt man doch gar nicht! Du musst dich einfach ein bisschen bewegen!“ Sie grinste schelmisch und schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Du bist dran!“

Bevor Harry reagieren konnte – reagieren wollte, er wollte sich gerade nicht bewegen – war sie über den Spielplatz davongeflitzt, mit all dieser Energie, die Harry normalerweise mit viel jüngeren Kindern verband. Schwerfällig schob er sich von der Schaukel, streckte seine Beine mit den knubbeligen Knien, um der Pfütze unter ihm auszuweichen. Ihm war kalt und er fühlte sich steif, er war viel zu lange dort gesessen auf der Flucht vor Petunia und Dudley, und hatte wirklich keine Lust, jetzt mit ihr fangen zu spielen. Dafür war er eigentlich schon zu alt mit seinen zehn Jahren, zumindest behauptete sein Onkel das immer. Er sollte so groß, wohlerzogen und erwachsen sein wie Dudley, und dieselben Dinge tun wie er, und natürlich im Haushalt mithelfen. Auch wenn Harry so oft gesagt bekam, dass er eigentlich nichts von der Welt wusste, ihm war klar, dass Schulkollegen zu verprügeln und ihnen ihr Taschengeld zu stehlen nicht zu den Dingen gehörte, die später, wenn er groß war, von ihm erwartet wurden. Eher würde er dafür ins Gefängnis kommen. Und natürlich half Dudley auch nicht im Haushalt mit, aber wenn sein Onkel und seine Tante ihn mit seinem Cousin verglichen und ihn runtermachen wollten, war das egal. Dudley war perfekt, und Harry nicht, egal, wie unterschiedliche Dinge sie von ihnen verlangten.

„Willst du nicht mitspielen?“ Das kleine Mädchen war, anstatt weiter zu flüchten, wieder auf ihn zugeflitzt, und das fröhliche Leuchten in ihren Augen war kindlicher Sorge gewichen. „Bist du traurig?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich war er das nicht, aber er war auch nicht besonders fröhlich, eigentlich war er das nie – Weihnachten bedeutete, dass er Onkel Vernons alte Sachen bekam oder einen Kleiderbügel, also hatte er auch keinen Grund, dem Fest mit Vorfreude entgegenzusehen. Sie schien unsicher, wie sie reagieren sollte, und entschloss sich, den letzten Schritt nach vorne zu machen und ihn einfach fest zu drücken. Für einen Moment war Harry zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, bis er seine Arme um das Mädchen schlang und ein bisschen lächelte. Irgendwie fühlte sich das gut an – und er war schon viel zu lange nicht mehr festgehalten worden...

Eine hohe, unangenehme Stimme trieb sie auseinander. „Sind sie nicht ein süßes Paar?“

Das Mädchen löste sich hastig von ihm und Harry fühlte sich so, wie wenn ihm nun etwas fehlen würde, während sie weniger traurig als wütend war. Als die Frau sich wieder dem Kleinkind im Skianzug zugewandt hatte, das seine ersten Ausflüge unternahm, schnitt sie ihr eine Grimasse. „Sie ist total doof!“

„Wer ist das denn?“, fragte Harry.

„Meine Tante. Meine Mum und mein Dad mögen sie auch nicht, und ich hab sie erst vor ein paar Tagen getroffen. Aber mein Dad sagt, ich muss nett zu ihr sein, und auch zu meinem blöden Cousin, wenn er mich an den Haaren zieht. Nicht der Kleine“, erklärte sie, als sein Blick zum Sandkasten schoss. „Sein großer Bruder. Der ist gemein.“

Harry konnte sie verstehen – er musste auch nett zu Dudley sein, wenn der ihn triezte, und er hasste es. „Ich weiß, wie doof das ist“, erklärte er, und sie nickte wild.

„Ich bin Sasha.“

„Harry.“

Für einen Moment musterten sie sich, und dann grinste Sasha. „Wollen wir schaukeln? Das ist zwar nicht warm, aber es macht Spaß!“

Er nickte, und sie schwangen sich nach oben.

 

Harry war geblieben, bis sich die Straßenbeleuchtung einschaltete, und dann nach Hause geflitzt, um nicht zu spät zum Abendessen zu kommen. Es wurde zwar knapp, aber er schaffte es, Onkel Vernon warf ihm nur böse Blicke zu, und als er am Abend im Bett lag, stellte er fest, dass der Tag eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht gelaufen war. Besser als die meisten in den letzten Wochen – besser als die letzten Tage vor Weihnachten im letzten Jahr, las Tante Marge mit ihrem Hund zu Besuch gekommen war.

 

Der nächste Morgen war viel zu kalt und zu nass, um auf den Spielplatz zu gehen, und Tante Petunia scheuchte ihn mehr als einmal vom Fenster weg, um die schmutzigen Fußspuren zu beseitigen, die Dudley und seine Freunde hinterließen, als sie durch das Haus am Ligusterweg stapften.

Als er aber einen Tag später aufwachte und aus dem Küchenfenster sah, während er das Frühstück machte, konnte er sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen – das Wetter war aufgeklart, er war vom Haus erlöst, und obwohl die Luft so kalt war, dass sein Atem kleine Wolken vor seinem Mund bildete, verschwand er gleich nach dem Frühstück. Er stopfte seine Hände in seine Taschen und zog den Kopf ein, damit die Kälte nicht in seinen Nacken kroch, und kam schon nach wenigen Minuten auf dem Spielplatz an, auf dem er zwei Tage zuvor Sasha getroffen hatte.

Als er um die Ecke bog und durch das von kleine Eistropfen behangene Tor schlüpfte, erlebte er allerdings die erste Enttäuschung. Natürlich war sie nicht da. Es war dumm gewesen, das zu hoffen, denn es war noch kaum hell geworden, und ihre Mutter hatte um die Zeit sicherlich besseres zu tun, als sie zum Spielen zu bringen. Alleine konnte sie wohl auch nicht kommen – immerhin wohnte sie nicht hier, sondern war nur zu Gast, und kannte die Straßen noch nicht so wie er.

Missmutig kletterte er auf eine Bank und setzte sich auf die Lehne, weil die wahrscheinlich am wenigsten kalt war – und wartete. Immerhin schaffte es die Sonne, durch die dicken englischen Wolken zu schneiden, und wärmte ihn ein bisschen, brachte den Raureif und das Eis zum Glitzern. Das machte den leeren Spielplatz allerdings nicht spannender, und als der Morgen langsam in den Mittag überging, wurde ihm langweilig. Sasha war nicht aufgetaucht, Dudley aber zum Glück auch nicht, und die Kälte kroch mittlerweile auch durch seine viel zu große Jacke und seine Jeans.

Mittlerweile zweifelte er an der Weisheit seines Planes... es war eigentlich eine dumme Idee, einen ganzen Tag zu frieren, nur weil er auf ein Mädchen wartete, das er nur kurz getroffen hatte und von dem er nicht einmal wusste, ob er es wiedersehen würde. Nach allem, was Sasha erzählt hatte, konnte sie jetzt schon in Dublin sein und dort eine andere Tante besuchen!

 

„Mommy, Mommy! Wir müssen auf den Spielplatz sehen, heute ist es schön draußen!“ Sashas Mutter saß mit ihrer Tante am Küchentisch bei einem Kaffee, aber es kümmerte sie nicht – sie wollte nach draußen, an die frische Luft... und zu Harry.

„Na, da hat der junge Mann deiner Kleinen ja ganz schön den Kopf verdreht!“

Sasha verdrehte die Augen. Was genau das, was ihre Tante gesagt hatte, bedeutete, wusste sie nicht, nur, dass es etwas mit Jungs und Heiraten und Küssen zu tun hatte, und darauf hatte sie wirklich keine Lust. Küssen war total eklig und sie konnte sich echt nicht vorstellen, das zu machen. Nicht einmal mit Harry, der wirklich nett war.

Obwohl sie ihrer Tante jetzt eigentlich erklären wollte, wie doof sie war, erinnerte sie sich doch an das, was sie ihrem Vater versprochen hatte, und biss sich auf die Zunge. „Bitte Mommy? Bitte bitte bitte?“

Ihre Mutter lächelte. „Ist ja gut, wir gehen gleich!“

Sasha freute sich, aber das, was ihre Tante gleich sagte, machte sie noch viel glücklicher: „Ich glaube, ich bleibe dann zu Hause – du weißt ja, Ricky könnte jeden Moment mit seinen Freunden nach Hause kommen!“

Sie machten sich auf den Weg, in ihren Jacken und Schals und Mützen, und Sasha hüpfte bei fast jedem Schritt über den Bürgersteig.

 

Es hatte doch keinen Sinn. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und hüpfte von der Bank, bevor er die dünne, fast unsichtbare Schicht Schnee von seiner Jacke klopfte. Sasha würde nicht kommen, und bei Tante Petunia gab es wenigstens etwas zu essen. Der Geruch des kleinen Fish-and-Chips-Ladens hinter der Parkmauer, der zu ihm herüberwehte, brachte seinen Magen zum Grummeln, und langsam hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Aber trotzdem... auch wenn er sich entschieden hatte, sein Kopf sagte, dass er nach Hause musste, eigentlich wollte er nicht. Deswegen waren seine Schritte langsamer als sonst, er blickte lange zurück auf die Schaukeln, die Rutsche, den Sandkasten. Er spürte, dass er alleine war, ein vertrautes Gefühl, das, so glaubte er, ihn nicht losgelassen hatte, seit er damals vor dem Haus seines Onkels und seiner Tante abgelegt worden war. Trotzdem mochte er es nicht – es war so wundervoll gewesen, dass Sasha mit ihm gespielt hatte, dass sie da war, dass er ihr vielleicht sogar wichtig war... aber sie war nicht gekommen. Die Enttäuschung nagte an ihm, und die kleine, hinterhältige Stimme in seinem Kopf wisperte, sagte ihm, dass er doch alles verlieren würde, das ihm Freude macht. In seinem momentanen Zustand war Harry bereit, ihr zuzustimmen. Immer, wenn er Spaß hatte, wenn er vielleicht sogar an der Schwelle zum Glücklichsein stand, wenn auch nur für einen kleinen Moment, wurde er rüde aus seinem Traum gerissen, und ihm die Quelle seines Glücks weggenommen. Er hasste es.

Harry seufzte und öffnete das quietschende Tor des Spielplatzes – gerade, als Sasha ihre Hand von der anderen Seite aus auf die Türklinke legte und zurückschreckte, als sie sich bewegte. „Harry!“

Augenblicklich spürte er, wie sich sein Gesicht aufhellte. „Sasha!“

Sie nahm ihn in den Arm, und auch ihre Mutter lächelte und begrüßte ihn freundlich, unbewegt von der Tatsache, dass ihre Tochter mit dem merkwürdigen Harry Potter mit den ausgebeulten Kleidern spielen wollte.

„Du bist so kalt, Harry!“, quiekte Sasha, „Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?“

„Seit heute Morgen“, murmelte er nur, er schämte sich ein wenig dafür, wie ein Idiot auf sie gewartet zu haben.

„Dann musst du wirklich durchgefroren sein. Hast du Lust, dich mit einem Kakao aufzuwärmen?“

„Aber ich hab kein Geld...“ Er starrte auf seine Fußspitzen, jetzt sicher, dass er nicht hätte kommen sollen. Das alles war so peinlich!

„Unsinn, du bist eingeladen!“ Sashas Mutter ließ keinen Widerspruch zu, und ihre Tochter, die ihre Hand in seine kalte schob, unterstützte sie noch tatkräftig. So, wie ihr Griff sich anfühlte und sie ihn ansah, hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich auch am Kragen gezerrt, wenn er nicht freiwillig zu dem kleinen Café am Magnolienring mitgekommen wäre.

Erst, als sie drinnen saßen, in der Wärme, bemerkte Harry, wie kalt ihm gewesen war, als seine Wangen, seine Finger, fast sein ganzer Körper anfingen zu prickeln und zu brennen. Als er seine Hände aus seinen Taschen zog, waren sie gerötet und angeschwollen, aber zum Glück sagte diesmal niemand etwas. Als die Bedienung kam, bestellte Sashas Mutter Kaffee für sich und Kakao für die Kinder, und, als sie Harrys sehnsüchtigen Blick zur Theke sah, auch drei Stück riesigen Schokoladenkuchen. Er schmeckte besser als die muffige Torte aus Mrs Figgs Tiefkühltruhe, und während er mit Sasha plauderte, fühlte er sich, als ob er im Himmel gelandet wäre.

Sasha war nett zu ihm. Sasha nahm ihn ernst. Sasha versuchte nicht, seinen Kopf in die Toilette zu stecken. Für jede einzelne dieser drei Eigenschaften hätte er sie gemocht, aber so hatte sie sein Herz im Sturm erobert, und nur als sie erzählte, dass sie kurz nach Weihnachten wieder zurück nach Hause fliegen würde, spürte er, wie die Enttäuschung in ihm wuchs.

 

„Mommy?“ Sasha sah ihre Mutter aus großen Augen an, als sie über eine der belebtesten Einkaufsstraßen von London liefen. „Was kaufen wir Harry eigentlich als Weihnachtsgeschenk?“

„Harry?“ Ihre Mutter sah sie überrascht an. „Möchtest du ihm denn etwas schenken?“

„Natürlich!“ Sie nickte entschlossen. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass er nie etwas Schönes zu Weihnachten bekommt, also müssen wir ihm etwas schenken!“

„Er bekommt keine Geschenke von seinem Onkel und seiner Tante?“

Sasha schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?“

Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann ich mir auch nicht – aber das bedeutet, dass wir ihm etwas kaufen müssen. Wenn du etwas für ihn siehst, dann sag mir Bescheid, ja?“

Sasha nickte mit Enthusiasmus.

 

Im Nachhinein war Harry froh, dass Sasha ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie bald nach Hause fahren musste, denn so konnte er jede Minute mit ihr ausnutzen. Sie trafen sich auf dem Spielplatz, sie liefen durch die Straßen, sie unterhielten sich ernsthaft über die Themen, die Zehnjährige interessant fanden – dass Harry im nächsten Jahr auf eine neue Schule kam, wie schön und spannend Australien war, denn von dort kam Sasha, dass sie sich eine Katze wünschte, aber ihr Vater das nicht wollte, wie gemein ihre Cousins zu ihnen waren... sie waren Freunde geworden, schnell und ohne dass sie sich hätten Mühe geben müssen. Aber irgendwann kam der Weihnachtstag, und sie trafen sich ein letztes Mal auf dem Spielplatz, wo Sashas Mutter ein großes Päckchen hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken versuchte. Erfolgos.

„Harry?“

„Ja?“

„Ich glaube, der Weihnachtsmann hat sich im Kamin geirrt!“ Sie grinste ihn an, denn natürlich wussten sie beide, dass der Weihnachtsmann nicht existierte, aber es war eine so schöne Ausrede... „Hier!“

Sie nahm ihrer Mutter das große Päckchen aus der Hand und reichte es mit einer wichtig wirkenden Geste an Harry weiter, auf dessen Gesicht mittlerweile ein so großes Grinsen erschienen war, dass es schmerzte. „Ist das für mich?“

„Nein, Dummchen, du solltest es nur festhalten!“ Sie rollte mit den Augen. „ _Natürlich_ ist es für dich!“

Harry betrachtete sein Päckchen mit Ehrfurcht. Es war groß, eingeschlagen in fröhliches, grün-rotes Papier mit geschmückten Weihnachtsbäumen und eine große, etwas tollpatschig gebundene Schleife thronte obenauf. Vorsichtig hielt er es an sein Ohr und schüttelte es, aber kein wirkliches Geräusch wahr zu hören – bis Sasha einen Laut des Unmuts von sich gab, während sie auf den Fußballen wippte. „Wenn du es nicht gleich aufmachst, dann mach ich es für dich!“

Harry lachte und begann vorsichtig, das schöne Geschenkpapier zu öffnen, löste einen Klebestreifen nach dem anderen, bevor er nur noch eine weihnachtlich bedruckte Schachtel in der Hand hielt.   
„Mach sie auf!“  
Vorsichtig zog er den Deckel ab und sah darunter ein Paar Handschuhe, eine Mütze und einen Schal, alle in schlichtem Schwarz, doch als er sie anfasste... sie waren weich, kuschelig und warm. Er mochte sie sofort – viel besser als die abgeschabten Wintersachen in hässlichen Farben, die Dudley nicht mehr sehen konnte!  
„Und jetzt probier sie an!“  
Harry öffnete seine Jacke ein wenig, und der kalte Wind zischte herein, doch das war es wert, als er seinen neuen Schal um seinen Hals schlang, in die Handschuhe schlüpfte und sich die Mütze über die kalten Ohren zog. Es war perfekt – und er würde nicht mehr frieren, wenn er für Tante Petunia den Schnee wegfegen musste. „Danke!“  
Er schlang seine Arme um Sasha und drückte sie, und nach einem kurzen Moment zog er auch ihre Mutter in seine Umarmung, denn er wusste, dass sie die Geschenke wahrscheinlich bezahlt hatte. „Danke!“  
Sasha ließ ihn los und grinste. „Guck mal genauer hin!“  
„Genauer?“ Harry runzelte die Stirn. Sein Päckchen war leer, nur noch mit demselben Papier ausgelegt, in dem es auch verpackt war, und er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da ist nichts mehr!“  
„Dooooooch...“ Ihr schelmisches Grinsen verbreiterte sich noch. „Du musst es nur finden!“  
Ein paar Minuten lang drehte er die Schachtel hin und her, betrachtete sie genau, suchte nach Hinweisen, bis er bemerkte, dass ein bisschen von dem Papier, mit dem sie ausgeschlagen war, vom Karton abstand – so als ob es erst hineingeklebt worden wäre. Vorsichtig zog er daran, und schließlich gelang es ihm, es abzulösen und den doppelten Boden der Schachtel zu enthüllen. Er hob die zusätzliche Scheibe Papier hoch und sah sich selbst, die Arme um Sasha geschlungen, wie sie ihm gemeinsam fröhlich aus einem Bilderrahmen entgegenlachten. Sashas Mutter hatte das Foto vor ein paar Tagen gemacht, und er fand, dass er darauf eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht aussah.   
„Danke Sasha! Das ist das beste Weihnachten, das ich je hatte!“  
Sie grinste, nahm ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand, stellte sie auf dem schäbigen Tisch ab und verwickelte ihn in die erste Schneeballschlacht seines Lebens, in der er dieselben Chancen wie jeder andere auch hatte, weil seine Hände nicht mehr kalt waren.

 

_And shall I understand you now_

_It seems this is not right_

_Some children living in the dark_

_Where others see the light_

_But Santa Claus is not to blame_

_For calling out his law_

_If Jenny Brown would simply share_

_With Peter down the road._

 


End file.
